ZombieS
by Plastic Petals
Summary: In which the Vongola is a zombie slaying family and Tsuna,being the 10th gen,has to defend Namimori from zombies,perverted pineapples and even...his own guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Le author's note:** Uh, for those who've read 'I N V A S I O N'… This is pretty much a rewrite of it. I read it through, and felt that it could be.. Improved (?) so I decided to rewrite it. Um.. Yeah, that's about it for my A/N. o_o

**Le warning:** AU, swearing, hints of shounen-ai and uh.. Crack-ness? xD

**Le disclaimer:** Do I _look_ like I own the smexy KHR? No? Shut up.

=/=/=

**Chapter 1: I'm a zombie slayer?**

=/=/=

"They're really invading Namimori, Viper?", a green-haired scientist asked with a frown on his face. He was known as Verde, the genius who created the anti-zombification serum, but that's a story for a different time.

"Yes… I read it in my snot", a hooded girl with triangular tattoos on her cheeks –Viper- nodded.

"Ew! That's gross, kora!", a blonde male spat in disgust. This was Colonello, the war-freak of the group (this can also be seen from his choice of clothing).

**THWACK! **

A blue-haired female knocked the back of Colonello's head.

"Ow! Lal, what the hell was that for, kora?"

"Don't insult Viper, idiot", Lal –properly known as Lal Mirch- glared, threatening to punch him again.

"Um… Guys? Can we concentrate for a while?", yet another blue-haired female spoke, though in a much gentler tone. This was Luce, the peace-maker of the group. Right now, she was just trying to stop a (lovers') quarrel among the two.

"Luce's right. We should concentrate on the matter at hand", a Chinese-looking man –Fon- said calmly.

"Thank you! Now, Reborn… So, will you do it?", Luce smiled and turned to face a man who was wearing a fedora hat –Reborn.

"No. _Way_."

"Aw, come _ON_, senpai!", the complaint came from the youngest among them, Skull.

"Please… Do it for me, Reborn?", the bluenette asked again, facing Reborn with pleading eyes.

"…Guh, fine, whatever."

"Whipped."

"Shut up."

=/=/=

"Shit! This is bad."

"No kidding, hahaha!"

"This isn't the time to be laughing, idiot!"

**WHACK.**

"Ow! Hayato-kun, use your words!"

"Don't call m- GAH! STOP DISTRACTING ME!"

"H-HIEE! GOKUDERA-KUN, CALM DOWN!"

"Yes, Jyuudaime!"

"Hahaha, we're going to be eaten!"

"Hiee! How'd they get here so fast?"

"Damn zombies… Making Jyuudaime worry! DIE!"

"C-calm down, Gokudera-kun!"

"Hahaha, they're at out border already!"

"Shit. This is bad."

And slowly, the zombies tore down their defenses, slaughtering the poor souls who were brave enough to defend it. Ignoring the small fries, the horde made its way towards a certain brunet accompanied by his two friends. Soon enough, the expected happened.

**YOU DIED. GAME OVER.**

A sudden silence fell over.

Well, for about a minute anyway. A _certain_ hot-headed Italian can't keep his trap shut for long.

"WHAT THE HELL? THIS GAME IS BULLSHIT!", Gokudera yelled, throwing his controller onto the floor. If you squint, you could see the veins popping out of his neck. He was pissed.

"Hahaha! Guess we didn't make it!", Yamamoto laughed, trying to lighten the mood….

…Which obviously had the opposite effect.

"You shouldn't be laughing, baseball idiot! Look at Jyuudaime! He's all miserable 'cause all our work was wasted!", the silverette yelled, pointing at Tsuna who was rocking in the corner.

Honestly, Tsuna was just afraid that Gokudera would start tossing things around.

"Haha, you're right. We _DID_ spend a lot of time playing that game!"

"Damn straight! And now, all our work was wasted 'cause of those freakin' zombies!"

"Ahaha!", Yamamoto let out a hearty laugh before continuing, "Actually, I think it was 'cause you didn't guard the borders!"

"What the _HELL_? IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

And with that, started yet another one of their infinite one-sided arguments.

Tsuna just sighed and continued sitting in the corner like the dame person he is.

=/=/=

Rustle.

"So it definitely isn't my fault, baseball idiot!"

Rustle rustle.

"Ahahaha! Whatever you say, Hayato-kun!"

Rustle.

"Shut u-"

"H-HIEE!"

The shriek effectively silenced Gokudera. It clearly belonged to Tsuna as it was his trademark… shriek.

"Jyuudaime! What's wrong?", the self-proclaimed right hand man asked hurriedly, rushing to Tsuna's side.

"R-R-Reborn!", the brunet stuttered out, pointing at his window.

As expected, Reborn –Tsuna's home tutor- was sitting on the boy's open window sill.

"Ciaossu, dame-Tsuna."

"What are you doing here?", Tsuna gasped, backing away.

At this, Reborn smirked.

Tsuna gulped. A smirking Reborn was a bad Reborn.

"Funny you ask", Reborn began, jumping into Tsuna's room.

Yamamoto and Gokudera just watched the two.

Well, actually, Yamamoto was (laughing and) restraining Gokudera from yelling at Reborn for calling his beloved Jyuudaime 'dame'.

"I have some pretty interesting news for you", Reborn continued, walking closer to Tsuna as the tuna fish edged away, fearing for his life.

"H-h-hiie!"

"You really need to stop shrieking like that. It's not gonna be good for a zombie slayer."

Tsuna froze, Yamamoto stopped smiling and even Gokudera didn't squirm about.

Awkward pause.

"Z… Zombie slayer?", Tsuna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, zombie slayer."

. . .

"IS HE MOCKING US?", Gokudera yelled out, squirming ferociously in Yamamoto's arms again.

"Hahaha, how'd he know that we played that game?", the Japanese asked, grinning.

"Game?", Reborn asked, turning to face the duo.

"Yeah! We were just playing it with Tsu-"

Halfway through the sentence, Yamamoto noticed Tsuna waving his arms around, as if asking for help. Then only did the Japanese understand what Tsuna meant.

_Don't let Reborn know he was playing video games._

Too late, though.

"So…", Reborn began, a black aura surrounding him, "You were playing video games, eh?"

The fedora hat-clad man cocked his gun to face Tsuna.

"H-H-HIEE!", Tsuna shrieked, backing away so fast that he hit his drawer and almost passed out from shock.

"Well, you deserve a punishment, now don't you?", Reborn asked, lowering his head.

Tsuna gulped.

When reborn lifted his head again, he showed a smile so frightening Tsuna nearly passed out from shock…again.

"Now, T-"

THWACK.

A rock his Reborn from the back of his head.

The man was about to question them about it when he saw a word written boldly on the rock –it read, '**KORA**'.

Reborn grumbled. This was definitely from Colonello who was asking for him to get the hell on with it.

"What's with the rock?", Gokudera mumbled to Yamamoto who simply shrugged in response.

"Your punishment will have to be…delayed."

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"Right now I have more important business."

Tsuna sucked it back in again.

"I wasn't kidding about the zombie slayer business."

"B… But… Zombies don't exist!", Tsuna whined.

Reborn pointed his gun at the brunet's head, "They do. And they're deadlier than the ones on your game."

Although being the dame he is, Tsuna knew Reborn never kidded about stuff like this. After all, he _WAS_ Reborn, the (self-proclaimed) greatest home tutor in the world.

"O-okay! Even if they _DO_ exist, what does this have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you, dame-Tsuna, are the 10th generation of an old zombie slaying family, the Vongola."

. . .

And Tsuna fainted.

=/=/=

**I just noticed… I put a 'hahaha' in all of Yamamoto's sentences.. oAe FORGIVE MEEE. **

**Review, please?**

**-Plastic Petals.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's rant**: I tried.. But it came out kind of boring, so bear with me, will ya? And also, can you believe this took that long to write? To everyone who favourited, alerted and for the one who added it to a community (first time! O.o), thank you! **And thanks to my two sexy reviewers. This chapter's for you. X)**

**Warning**: AU, Hints of shounen-ai, crackness and uh.. Zombies?

**Disclaimer**: Two words: _Amano. Akira_.

**silent-insaneminako **LOL, with all Goku's swearing? XD And yeah, poor Reborn…(sarcasm) Hey, that shopkeeper thing gives me an idea…I might use it 8D Thanks for the review –heart- **PuroCielloFiamme** Here's your update, kora!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Vongola is… What?<strong>

* * *

><p>Tick…<p>

Tsuna glanced nervously at the classroom door.

Tock…

Yeah, you read right. The brunet's currently in school.

Tick…

Tsuna turned to face the clock. It was exactly 8.00 a.m… He hoped that the new teacher was nice as he wiped his sweaty palms onto his trousers.

No, the reason why the brunet was nervous was _not_ because he was starting a new school semester (surprisingly). It was for a different reason altogether.

The reason was his home tutor, Reborn.

* * *

><p>A few hours ago…<p>

"Wake up, Dame-Tsuna."

And with that, Reborn landed a flying kick onto Tsuna's unsuspecting head.

"H-HIEE!", as expected, the brunet fell of the bed and landed with a thud.

"W-where am I?"

The home tutor sighed, "What kind of idiot doesn't recognize his own bedroom?"

Gokudera wanted to defend his beloved Jyuudaime, but there wasn't much he could say about such a true fact. Yamamoto just 'Ahahaha'-ed.

"M..My room…", Tsuna repeated, narrowing his eyes, "OH YEAH! I PASSED OUT, DIDN'T I?"

"Like a girl."

"Wait.. Why'd I pass out again?", Tsuna asked, furrowing his brows further, unaware that it made him look oh-so girly.

"I told you that you were the 10th heir to a zombie slaying family."

And with that, Tsuna fainted again.

"STOP DOING THAT."

Reborn slapped Tsuna's face over and over again before the brunet regained consciousness.

"G-guh…"

Reborn smirked, "Good. Now listen to what I have to say."

Tsuna rolled his eyes but sat upright anyway.

Reborn opened his mouth to speak, but then noticed Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Ah, you two. Come here, come here", the spartan's smirk widened.

The duo merely exchanged glances and came forward to Tsuna's bed.

"I want _all_ of you to hear this."

* * *

><p>"I assume you all have heard of zombies…", Reborn glared at Tsuna, "So I'll skip the zombie stuff."<p>

"What you probably didn't know was that zombies are very well real. They're usually corpses which got injected with the zombification serum."

"Z-zombification?", Tsuna asked, eyes widening. That did _not_ sound like a nice word.

"Yes", the tutor nodded, "As the name implies, it pretty much means that they returned to the living and got turned into these undead creatures –zombies."

Gokudera nodded, taking note of what Reborn had said. "Then what about that zombie slaying family thing?"

"Ah", Reborn smirked, "The Vongola."

'_Clam_?', Gokudera wondered. **[1]**

"It's an old zombie slaying family which has been passed down through the years. Right now, it's already at its 9th generation!", Reborn proclaimed proudly.

"However, the Ninth is getting old and we really need a new Head", Reborn stated, "Which is where you come in."

"H-HIEE? _ME_?", Tsuna shrieked, nearly falling over (again).

"Yes", Reborn sighed, "Sadly, you."

Tsuna pouted at the 'sadly' bit.

"Anyway, you just so happen to be the great, great, great grandson of the Vongola Primo, which is why you're in the running to be the tenth."

"In the running… Which means I might have a chance to escape!", Tsuna fist-pumped.

"What was that?"

"N-NOTHING!"

"Ahaha! Sounds like fun!"

"Hmm.. So the Jyuudaime really _IS_ the Jyuudaime!"

Reborn turned to face the duo.

"Oh, I totally forgot about you two."

"Why, you…", Gokudera clenched his fists, only to be restrained by a laughing Yamamoto.

"Don't worry, you guys won't be left out", Reborn said, smiling an all-too dazzling smile. Which meant trouble.

"Since that dame person over there is going to be the Tenth", Reborn began, pointing to Tsuna, "He'll be needing guardians. Seven of them, to be exact."

"_SEVEN_ GUARDIANS! How will we even get that many?", Tsuna yelled.

"Patience, Young Tuna. I have my ways", Reborn began, before smirking, "Anyway, you've already got two guardians."

When Tsuna raised an eyebrow, Reborn simply turned to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

The brunet gulped.

"Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. You two are hereby appointed as the Rain guardian and the Storm guardian of the Vongola Tenth, respectively!", the Spartan proclaimed.

Yamamoto predictably laughed and said, "This sounds like fun! A zombie slaying game, hahaha!"

Gokudera (also predictably) whacked the back of Yamamoto's head, scolded him and announced that he'd be proud to be the (self-proclaimed) 'Right-Hand man!'

"Wha… No way! You guys are actually gonna go along with this?", Tsuna stared at his two friends in disbelief.

"Why not?", Yamamoto simply replied, not noticing the smirk on Reborn's face. "It's just a game, right?"

Tsuna stared in wide-eyed shock.

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, "Idiot! This is serious!"

"Hahaha, Hayato-kun is already in character!"

"Indeed."

As their conversation continued, Tsuna just sat in a corner and tried not to cry.

* * *

><p>Back to the present time, the dame-brunet was currently in class, looking worriedly at the clock. Reborn had mentioned something about a…surprise in school.<p>

And the suspense was killing our poor tuna.

Tsuna rubbed his palms together and prayed for the best.

**SLAM!**

The door was kicked open, effectively getting the attention of most students who were either talking or sleeping.

Tsuna paled.

"Hello, class."

"_Hi..Hii…"_

"I'm your new homeroom teacher."

"_Hiiiii…."_

"Call me Reboyama-sensei."

"_HIEEEEEE!"_

And you can probably guess what happened.

* * *

><p>"Jyuu…"<p>

Tsuna tried to pop an eye open, but his vision was still blurry. And now he was hearing things. Great.

"Jyuuuudaiimee!"

That shocked Tsuna out of his trance.

"W-what happened?"

"You passed out, Tsuna", Yamamoto answered with a hearty grin.

"Yes, you did. Try to fix that habit of yours, Dame-Tsuna."

"HIEE!", Tsuna shrieked when he saw Reborn in the front of his class. So this wasn't a nightmare after all.

The brunet quickly jumped off the floor and dragged Reborn outside the class.

"What do you think you're doing?", Tsuna shout-whispered.

"Teaching you class", Reborn replied, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but _WHY_?"

Reborn smirked.

And thus, Tsuna regretted having asked his question.

"To train you."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Reborn sighed and rubbed his temples. "Train you to be a zombie slayer. There isn't much time, so I need to take drastic measures."

"H-HIEE! I already told you, I'm NOT gonna be a zombie slayer!"

"Oh, really?", Reborn cocked his gun (that appeared from nowhere) at the brunet's head.

Tsuna pouted, "That's no fair!"

"Suck it up. You're gonna be a zombie slayer and that's final. There's going to be training at lunch. Remember to bring Gokudera and Yamamoto."

And with that, Tsuna was kicked back to class.

* * *

><p>"Kufufufu… It seems as though we have been found out~", chuckled a male whose hair looked suspiciously like…a pineapple. He ran a grey hand through his indigo hair as he turned to face his subordinates.<p>

An annoying-looking short-haired girl whipped around to face him, "Seriously?"

"Which one of you idiots gave our plans away?", she turned to face three others.

"Fufu~ M.M-chan, there's no need for that. The Arcobaleno found it out themselves~", the pineapple-man said calmly.

"Mou… If you say so, Mukuro-sama…", M.M pouted.

"Che, stupid bitch suspecting us…", a blonde boy –Ken- muttered.

The bespectacled boy next to him –Chikusa- merely pushed up his glasses.

"S-so.. What do we do now, Mukuro-sama?", came a soft voice from a girl who beared the same pineappleish hair style.

"Ah, nothing, of course~", Mukuro said with a smile. "There's nothing to worry about, dear Chrome."

"Our invasion will go as planned."

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>[1] Vongola means clam in Italian.<strong>_

**Um, sorry if this chapter was boring.**

**Review, please?**

**-Plastic Petals**


End file.
